


The Mullet Debate

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: GOT7
Genre: BamBam is overdramatic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, and Jinyoung is whipped for Jaebum, for like two seconds, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: “This is the third time, the third comeback, and Jaebum hyung still has that,” BamBam spits out, pointing at the back of an oblivious Jaebum, sitting innocently while stylists work on his hair.“Hair? I’m surprised too. It’s only a matter of time before he goes bald, just wait,” Marks says.OrThe members argue about Jaebum's mullet. Should it stay or should it go?





	The Mullet Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Jaebum's teaser pics of Miracle were released today and he's _BEAUTIFUL_ and his mullet looks _GOOD_. Just stating facts. So this was born because of those pics and because Jinyoung strokes his mullet a lot and there's a lot of haters out there hating Jaebum's mullet.

“That’s _it!_ I can’t take it _anymore!_ ” BamBam announces, slamming his hands down on the table. If he were around different people, his loud exclamation would have made everyone snap to attention. However, he isn’t around different people, he’s around the members of GOT7, who don’t even bat an eye.  Mark is glued to his phone, Youngjae is looking at pictures of Coco, Jackson is annoying Mark, and Yugyeom, bless his soul, is the only one who looks up attentively. He really is his best friend, BamBam thinks. Bros before hoes. Ride or Die. A true homie. But he needs more than just Yugyeom’s eyes on him.

“ _Ahem_ ,” BamBam tries again, clearing his throat loudly. “I _said_ I can’t take it anymore!”

“Yeah, we heard you,” Mark says, focused on not losing his game.

“But we decided to ignore you,” Youngjae adds.

“What can’t you take anymore?” Yugyeom asks, truly curious, and really he’s the only one BamBam can rely on, everyone else are just _snakes_.

“This is the _third_ time, the _third_ comeback, and Jaebum hyung still has _that_ ,” BamBam spits out, pointing at the back of an oblivious Jaebum, sitting innocently while stylists work on his hair.

“Hair? I’m surprised too. It’s only a matter of time before he goes bald, just wait,” Marks says nonchalantly, not even glancing up.

“No! I mean yeah, that’s true, but that’s not what I’m talking about. He still has his ugly ass mullet! I’m tired of it! It’s a crime against humanity!” BamBam stomps his foot, huffing indignantly. Youngjae almost says how he looks like a petulant child throwing a tantrum but refrains from doing so. He doesn’t need BamBam targeting him next.

“I like it. It looks good on him. I mean, it’s not his best hairstyle, but he’s still pretty hot even with the mullet,” Jackson throws in his input

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, you think Jaebum is chic and sexy, we know you want to bone him, so I don’t think your opinion really counts.”

“Hey!”

“I kind of agree with BamBam,” Youngjae says, nose wrinkling as he watches the stylist brush the mullet. “It is terrible. It should go.”

“Yeah, I think so too, but we all know that’s not happening so why talk abou-DAMN IT I LOST!” Mark throws his phone on the couch. Everyone ignores him, not wanting to inflict Mark’s wrath upon themselves.

“What do you think Yugyeom?” BamBam swivels to look at Yugyeom expectantly.

“I, uh….” Yugyeom trails off, not wanting to meet BamBam’s eyes. “I think it looks good on him. It’s not as bad as you think.” And _wow_ , BamBam has never felt such betrayal. From his own best friend. His brother from another mother. Who can he trust now?

“You’re dead to me,” BamBam shakes his head in disappointment and Yugyeom actually looks guilty.

“Do you think if we bribe the stylists, that they will cut his hair?” Youngjae steers the conversation back to the original topic and BamBam gets back on track.

“Nah, I’ve already tried it. They told me that bribes are against ‘company policy’” BamBam air quotes, rolling his eyes. “Nevermind that letting that hairstyle live should be against company policy.”

“Welp, I guess there’s nothing we can do. Jaebum hyung will cut his hair when he wants to.” Jackson shrugs.

“Unless! I go to his room when he’s asleep, and then cut his hair myself! Snip snip bitch!”

“Yeah, you will literally die if you go through with that plan,” Mark deadpans. After the words leave his mouth, he thinks about what he just said before his eyes light up in realization. “On second thought, that’s a great plan! You should go through with it.”

“How about we vote?” Youngjae cuts in again before they become GOT6 instead of GOT7. “And the most popular vote, Jaebum hyung will have to follow.”

“Youngjae, ever the diplomat,” BamBam praises. “Alright, who’s pro-mullet?” Jackson lifts his hand up quickly, while Yugyeom slowly raises his hand, eyes not meeting BamBam’s. He still flinches when BamBam sends a sharp glare his way.

“And who’s anti-mullet?” Youngjae, Mark and BamBam raise their hands in unison.

“And of course, Jaebum hyung would be pro-mullet. So we are at three and three. Then this all depends on one person.” And like they all have the same thought (or the same one braincell), all 5 members turn to the person who hasn’t said a word the entire time, too immersed in his book.

_Jinyoung._

“Hmmm?” Jinyoung hums, looking up from his page to the sight of all the members staring at him intently.

“it depends on you.” Mark says seriously.

“Jinyoung hyung, look at Jaebum,” BamBam orders, and Jinyoung does so. He closes his book and looks at his hyung, who is tapping his fingers to the beat of whatever song is playing through his headphones. The stylist noona has moved on from his hair to his makeup, brushing a faint eyeshadow at the corners of his eyes. Even sitting there doing absolutely nothing, Jinyoung is captivated and shamelessly stares.

“Don’t you care about Jaebum hyung?” BamBam questions, and Jinyoung nods, still ogling Jaebum.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you want what’s best for him?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung mindlessly agrees, eyes tracing the way Jaebum’s tongue darts out to wet his, pink, pink lips.

“Them you agree that the mullet has to go, right?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, not really processing BamBam’s words because he’s too busy eying Jaebum up and down, taking in the sight of his broad shoulders filling in the brown suede jacket and how the white turtle neck accentuates his long throat.

“Great, then it’s settled! Jinyoung hyung, you have to tell Jaebum hyung to cut his mullet,”

“Yeah- wait what! Why would I do that?” Jinyoung finally breaks out of his Jaebum-induced trance, sending a scathing glare BamBam’s way.

“Because,” BamBam drawls, like it’s obvious. “Jaebum hyung only listens to _you_. And if you tell him to cut it, then he will!”

“No.” Jinyoung simply says, going back to his book.

“No!” BamBam screeches and Youngjae plugs his ears; how can people complain that he’s loud when _BamBam_ exists.

“I said no. If Jaebum hyung wants to have a mullet, then he can have a mullet. It’s not up to me or to anyone else to decide how his hair should be styled. End of discussion.” Jinyoung finalizes the mullet debate and there’s mixed groans of dissatisfaction and delight.

“Ugh, why did we even depend on Jinyoung, he’s too heart eyes over Jaebum, of course he would side with him.”

“If hyung likes it, then I like it.”

“Shut up Jackson, you’re not helping.                 

“it’s really not that bad, you guys are just mean...”

As the rest of GOT7 continue to bicker, Jinyoung can’t help but glance up from his book once more to look at Jaebum. Jaebum’s bangs are straightened and fall gently over his forehead, partially hiding his strong eyebrows. The longer part of his hair is wavy, covering the back of his neck in an artfully messy way. His hair is back to black and it seems healthier, the strands looking soft and silky. The stylist is touching up his eyeliner and Jaebum looks up to meet Jinyoung’s eyes through the mirror. He smiles, and it’s so dazzling Jinyoung swears his heart skips a beat. Jinyoung smiles shyly in return and goes back to his book.

 

* * *

 

 

“If you want it, then I’ll do it,” Jaebum speaks out loud, breaking the comfortable silence and Jinyoung looks up questioningly. The two are sitting on the couch of the dorm, with Jinyoung’s head resting on Jaebum’s shoulder, while Jaebum has an arm around Jinyoung’s waist, pulling him close. Even though Jaebum, Youngjae, Jackson, and BamBam no longer live in the dorm, they decided to come back for the night after the photoshoot for their Miracle repackage. In the background, he can hear BamBam and Yugyeom playing around in one of their bedrooms, with Youngjae laughing loudly at their antics. Mark is out of his room for once, chatting with Jackson in the kitchen in a mix of Mandarin and Korean, the occasional English thrown in when Mark forgets a word. The dorm is lively again, and a pang of nostalgia hits Jinyoung’s heart.

“Jinyoungie?” Jaebum says, pulling Jinyoung out of his reverie.

“Do what hyung?” Jinyoung’s eyebrows turn down in confusion.

“If you want me to cut my hair, I’ll cut it. I know it’s not really well liked with the members, and I know a lot of the fans hate it too…” Jaebum trails off timidly. He must have heard the other’s members argument earlier, despite having his headphones in and a flare of anger rushes through Jinyoung at the other boys for hurting Jaebum’s feelings.

Jinyoung sits up a little straighter, shrugging Jaebum’s arms off his body. A flash of hurt sparkles in Jaebum’s eyes and he looks down, but Jinyoung isn’t having it. He cups Jaebum’s cheeks, his long fingers stroking the soft skin.  

“Hyung, look at me now.” Jaebum reluctantly looks up and is taken aback by the warmth and love shining in Jinyoung’s eyes.

“It doesn’t matter what anyone else think. You like your hair, and if you like it, then I like it too.” Jinyoung says, thumb brushing against the twin moles he loves so much. His hands move from Jaebum’s face to his hair, combing through the longer strands, and relishing the way his hair feels between his fingers.

“And so what if people don’t like it? A lot of people don’t like your bucket hats. But you do, and that’s what counts the most,” Jinyoung continues to pet Jaebum’s hair, and Jaebum leans back onto Jinyoung’s chest, closing his eyes at the soothing sensation of Jinyoung’s hands in his hair.

All the doubt plaguing Jaebum disappears at Jinyoung’s reassuring words, and he smiles, eyes crinkling. Jinyoung leans down to kiss Jaebum’s forehead then his lips. The kiss is simple, the two simply letting their lips touch, but it’s sweet and perfect.

“Thank you, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum whispers against Jinyoung’s lips.

“No need to thank me hyung. I’m just telling the truth,” Jinyoung simply states, making a mental note to strangle BamBam for bringing up all this nonsense.

They go back to cuddling, Jaebum’s bigger frame curled up against him now and eyes closed, Jinyoung’s fingers still combing through his hair. He can’t resist to press a kiss at the crown of his hair and pulls him closer.

In Jinyoung’s eyes, Jaebum is gorgeous, mullet and all. And anyone else who thinks otherwise can suck it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jinyoung's word is law, Jaebum's mullet is beautiful. 
> 
> Anyways, on a more serious note, I think Jaebum really likes his hair and people should stop hating so much on it. I used to not like his mullet tbh, but it's really grown on me (ha) and it looks good when it's styled right. And mullet or not, Jaebum is still hot and he looks good with any hairstyle. People can have their opinions and not like his hair, but they shouldn't say anything to his face and really should stop asking him to cut it. He can do whatever he wants, he's a grown ass man
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and leave comments or kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
